A Ghost's Touch
by SparkleScreams
Summary: Destroyed after Christine betrayed him, The Phantom leaves Paris and finds a new home. But when a young girl named Erszabet takes to the stage, Erik finds himself the prey of Obsession,Lust and desire. Can Erszabet escape the Phantom? Will she want to?
1. Chapter 1

A Ghost's Touch

Hello everyone =] This is the first fan fiction I have posted on here. "A Ghost's Touch" is a story about the Phantom of the Opera. Please read and review, any comments made will be very helpful, If you want me to write more, please,don't hestitate to ask me.

I do not own The Phantom of the Opera, or anything related to it. The Only thing in this work of fiction that belongs to me are my characters, and the storyline. Any similarities to any other story/film/play is completely coincidental.

I am rating this story T, but in later chapters it may go up to M.

I Hope you enjoy my work =]

X

**Chapter One - Prologue**

_ The phantom slid into the velvet darkness and disappeared into the welcome nothingness. Christine looked back to see him for the last time, but met with an empty space, Christine looked away and let a hot tear drip down her cheek. Raoul gripped her hand and continued to push the boat forward in the black lake._

_The Phantom left Opera Populaire, condemning the cruel place to hell, and hid in the night, making his way around Europe. The Phantom drifted from Vienna's articulate streets to the czar lands of Saint Petersburg. Nothing healed the shame of losing, or the agony of the broken heart that ached painfully inside his chest. A while later, in 1896, just as Erik reached the brink of suicide, He found himself wandering the streets of a beautiful city, and then, dazed by the awe, The Phantom found his new home. Overlooking the gentle stirrings of the great Danube river, The Hungarian State Opera House stood proud in the culture of Budapest. Erik crept into the depths of the magnificent house, and began his life again._

_Within a decrept house a few miles from Budapest, enveloped in the silence of the night, a child was born to a poor family who struggled to buy even the smallest amount of food. The air was cold in the Hungarian winter, but nestled in her mother's arms, baby Erszabet slept soundly and warm. _

" _Oh Miklós, What are we going to do?, I grow weaker by the day" The baby's mother asked shakily, holding her the new baby against her bony ribs,_

_ " I cough blood more than before" _

_A thin man reached for her hand, skeletal, but the love in his eyes was obvious to anyone to cared to look. _

"_Rozalia, We both face death." _

_Rozalia clutched Erszabet to her chest, and a look of despair crossed her pale face._

"_This child means so much to me Miklós"_

" _I know my love, she deserves better than we can give. But I have an idea-" Miklós paused while his chest erupted blood from his torn throat angrily, " My Sister, Natalya, she works in Budapest… She sent me a letter, offering help to us"_

"_What did she say?" _

" _She can raise Erszabet in the Opera house, her home and workplace, Erszabet could develop a talent, have a life we only dream of…we will die from this goddamn-", some pale blood dribbled from his mouth "Disease…Soon"_

"_Erszabet deserves a life"Rozalia whispered " Please tell Natalya that, I agree, to her offer"_

_Miklós nodded and kissed his wife,_

"_Say goodbye Rozalia, I will take Erszabet now, I will go and get our donkey ready" He left the room, staggering weakly on his bony feet._

_Rozalia looked down at the precious baby in her arms, and cried quietly,_

" _Im so sorry I cant be a mother to you Erszabet, only god knows how much I want to" Rozalia kissed Erszabets forhead " If you stay here, you will die too"._

_A Little while later, a man and baby left for Budapest, and inside the house, Rozalia's frail body surrendered to the burning virus in her veins. The house silenced with death, and a fated story begun._


	2. Chapter 2

Helloo Everyone =]

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, your comments were very useful.

X

( again, I do not own the phantom of the opera or anything related to it )

After fifteen years, Erszabet had grown into a beautiful young girl with a loving soul to match. Her godmother Natalya was proud of the girl that the poor, frail baby had become. Raising her had been difficult. With stretched time and hours of performing, Natalya was lucky to be able to feed Erszabet before dropping asleep. Regardless of that, as Erszabet grew into a child, and then a teenager, her intelligence and talent grew more and more obvious. The only thing that confused Natalya was how Erszabet learned how to sing so exquisitely, she hadn't had lessons, and yet when Erszabet sung, everyone who heard felt their heart wrench in their chest. That was a rarity for sure.

So Natalya had pushed and persuaded the manager of the Opera house, Tomas Huta, to allow Erszabet to sing. He had been reluctant at first, but after hearing Erszabet sing a song from Shakespeare's Othello, she had been cast in an operatic version of Romeo and Juliet.

Erszabet had blushed when Tomas had told her she was a promising soprano, and on this bitter night in December, Budapest would finally hear her. But there was one unwelcome presence…

" I cant believe this is happening Mama" Erszabet beamed in the mirror as Natalya tied a black corset around her chest " I hope I do well".

" You will my dear!, you have been anxious all day, they will love you!" Natalya chuckled " Do not worry yourself"

Just down the corridor, the theatre was full of people.

" You have been so good to me-" Erszabet had to pause a moment as Natalya yanked the corset strings tightly " Thank you Mama"

" Nonsense Erszabet, you are my goddaughter, I am supposed to help you"

Natalya pulled a richly red, velvet dress over Erszabet's shoulders, and gently eased the girls long, ebony hair into a plait "Your parents would be so proud of you tonight"

Erszabet turned to face Natalya with a sadness in her azure eyes,

"I wish they were here"

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation,

"Five minutes until curtain call Erszabet"

"Goodness me!" Natalya shrilled with an exited grin "We better get you backstage!"

They ran out of the room, leaving the carved, wooden door unlocked, and hurried to the side stage.

Unbeknownst to anyone nearby, a black figure crept slyly, and entered the room that Erszabet had just left, shutting the door for privacy. A recognised horror stepped towards Erszabet's iron cast bed, and carefully placed a delicate, black rose on the lavender scented pillow.

Erik sighed lovingly, taking huge lungful's of Erszabet's perfume in with content. Only half of his infatuated smile could be seen as Erik glanced around the room, his half mask reflected the dim candlelight. It had taken Erik a lot of courage to leave Erszabet a rose. Out of his pocket, he produced a small note written with red ink,

" _**Dear sweet Erszabet,**_

_**I hope your performance tonight was everything you wanted to be.**_

_**Do forgive me for this rose, for it is not as perfect nor alluring as you.**_

_**With all my love, **_

_**The Phantom " **_

and placed it beside the rose.

"How you have bewitched me Erszabet, Christine is repulsive compared to your beauty" Erik traced the etching of the mirror with his fingertip slowly " I only fear they you may too, betray me as Christine did"

He went to the door and began to twist the handle,

" But this time, I refuse to lose"


	3. Chapter 3

Helloo Everyone. Thank you for your reviews. In this chapter is the first "song" of the story, and throughout the songs will be written in italics and bold. But I will put up reminders in case you forget =] . All the songs in this story were written by me, so please don't steal them or anything. =].

Enjoy this chapter everyone, especially Phantomrox87.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Erszabet had long left the stage to the cheers and applause of the exhilarated crowd, leaving with armfuls of lovingly given roses that were thrown to her. Natalya hurried to Erszabet's room to prepare her nightdress and bed, allowing Erszabet to bask in her well deserved glory for a few moments more. Midnight was just beginning to chime on the clocks, and nothing seemed out of place. Natalya almost waltzed into the room, with a pink glow on her cheeks, beaming with joy for her goddaughter. But as she caught a glance at the black rose lying softly on Erszabet's pillow, her face paled, and the once happy grin faded into a trembling line of fear. Quietly, she padded her way over to the bed, and read the note with a glimmer of horror in her eyes. Natalya let it from her grasp, allowing it to drift back beside the rose.

" Oh no…." She breathed with a quivering voice "Please not this…"

Natalya sank onto the bed and rested her head on her hands,

" _**I hoped this day would never come…**_

_**I hoped that he wouldn't want my little one…**_

_**Oh woe betide me, Woe betide my precious Erszabet…"**_

She stood to her feet and looked around slowly.

" _**Is he here, does he watch her dream?**_

_**Does she see him in each candle gleam?**_

_**What does he want with her? Dark Passions I fear…**_

_**Why must I lose someone so dear?…"**_

Erszabet hurried into the room, with a delighted beam on her pretty face.

"Mama!"

Natalya was shook from her daydream violently, but managed to plaster on a fake smile.

"Oh Erszabet! You were magnificent tonight! half of Budapest is cheering your name!"

The young girl curtsied,

" Prince Vladlaus was watching me tonight"

"Vladlaus of Russia?"

Erszabet nodded eagerly, with hope shining in her eyes.

" He asked me to dance! Then he took me into the grounds and kissed me!"

The third pair of ears growled angrily,

" Oh how splendid child!" Natalya cooed " But you shouldn't be going into the dark of night with a handsome stranger…"

"Don't worry Mama, he says he loves me"

Erszabet spied the rose, and gazed at it for a moment.

"Where is that from mama?"

Natalya grabbed the phantoms gift and hid it behind her back,

" Do not worry about it Erszabet…be happy that such an important man loves you!"

Natalya hugged Erszabet tightly,

"You must sleep now, you have rehearsals tomorrow"

The beautiful girl picked up her satin gown and nodded,

"Yes mama"

Natalya went to leave the room,

"Night night Erszabet, I hope you sleep well"

"Goodnight mama".

The candle's flickered as a draught blew into the room, Erszabet shivered, and then began to undress. She untied her red corset and let her pearl white skin be bathed in the church candle's gentle glow.

But she was not alone….

Someone in the dark eyed her alluring body hungrily…

=]


	4. Chapter 4

Helloo everyone =] Thank you all so much for your reviews. If you want more, then a review will make me write more J I rate this chapter M.

For those forgetful few, songs are written in Bold Italics =]

Enjoy xx

p.s. this chapter contains sexual aspects, so if you don't like it, don't read it.

______________________________________________________________________________

Erszabet had long slipped into the no-mans land between reality and dreams. Something prevented her from drifting into clouds, something wanted her awake, half asleep. Her room was bathed in the comfort of darkness, enjoying the pleasing silence that daylight stole away. The flowers in the room seemed to be only harmless blobs of dark, but they hid the one shadow you wouldn't want in your dreams.

Erik stood silently, watching his beloved breathe slowly. He let his cape slide off his masculine shoulders and took a step towards the sleeping beauty.

" Oh Erszabet…" he whispered, unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the chiselled features of his chest.

Erik went to the bed and joined Erszabet beneath the duvet, intoxicated by her feminine smell. His deathly cold hands stroked the curve of her waist with a secret lust.

" _**How you enchant me…Erszabet…"**_ He nestled his head in the nape of her neck and kissed her young skin

"_**I want you…My power grows yet" **_

Erik's wandering hand sank to Erszabet's groin and caressed it slowly,

"_**Succumb to me, my dear Ersza-" **_he bit her skin with aggressive desire _**"-bet….".**_

Erik felt his crotch stirring as he felt Erszabet's wetness beneath his fingers. He let out a faint moan as she moved against him, even in her half sleep state, she could respond to the phantoms touch.

He kissed her neck with passion, pulling her against his muscular body, wanting nothing more than to enjoy the forbidden sins of the flesh. To have Erszabet beneath him, letting out heavy sighs of pleasure… nothing, no-one else could do. Only Erszabet. He may be a ghost, he may be a monster, but he knew how to have a woman on her knees.

"_**What more do you need, to succumb to me?**_

_**How you have bewitched me Little one, **_

_**And here, far from previous woe's..**_

_**I shall take you into the night away from the sun…."**_

Erik slid his hands beneath Erszabet's legs and picked her up, taking care to not let her head roll back. Her frail hands hung limply and swung with each step of the phantom's polished boots.

"Vladlaus will find that his life will be stolen…" The phantom glanced to Erszabet's closed eyes "If he dare's to touch you again"

Erik carried Erszabet towards a large, framed mirror and kicked it open, forcing the hidden door to swing reluctantly.

Through the frame, white church candles floated in the air, bound by magic. They bobbed up and down slightly with the fresh wave of air, but remained lighting the path to Erik's lair, and what could easily be Erszabet's tomb. As only possible in Budapest, a heavy suffocating atmosphere of horror and mystery clung to the lungs that breathed it.

Erik's inner darkness reached out and stroked at his plans, causing a evil smile to grip his lips and spread across his face. Erszabet coughed and wrapped a hand around his shoulders, pulling Erik closer unconsciously.

The Phantom let out a lewd chuckle, and kissed her throat,

"You will be doing much more than that soon Erszabet… You may resist me at first…But eventually you will find that to be my bride is to be in a demented, musical heaven"

Erik slithered in the dim light towards his home,

"You belong to me now Erszabet!"

.......................................................................................................................................

_**Sorry its so short, I am rather pressed for time at the moment.**_

……_**.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, long time no writing. I hope you can forgive me, I have been going through a rough time you see. To everyone who has left reviews, thank you ever so much for your advice and complements, I really appreciate everything that has been said. Thank you again =].

And with no further ado, may I present Chapter 5.

Erik tread quietly on the slippery cobbles beneath his feet, not once stumbling or sliding on the damp slime that coated the stone. At the bottom of the staircase was the beginning of a lake. Low levels of mist swirled above the dank, green water, the only thing that invaded the tranquil surface was the small, wooden gondola that wobbled very slightly in the current. Tied to the wall by a frayed piece of rope. In the gondola were rich blankets and pillows, put specifically there for this night. Erik lay Erszabet down in the boat gently and fiddled with the small lantern at the wooden edge to glow ever so slightly in the dark, instead of emitting a blazing glare. With his cape and loose, cotton shirt thrown beside Erszabet, Erik yanked the rope from the wall and jumped into the gondola, pushing it from the lake's shore with a long metal pole. The further into the dark tunnels the boat drifted, the denser the mist grew, until nothing but the rats were present, squeaking quietly on the carved statues that gazed into nothingness.

Erszabet felt the sensation of bobbing, of being on water, and it confused her mind. A quiet splash began to stir her from sleep, causing her to murmur and flutter her eyelids. After a little while almost floating, something stopped and a pair of hands hoisted her into the air, pulling her into the strong arms that carried her to a bed made of carved stone, with deep red and black drapes hanging around its curved sides from the ceiling. Her nerves twitched as her skin met with satin and heavy silk, luxurious pillows filled with feathers, a mattress that soothed every curve and promised blissful sleep, for a moment leaving her mind in a slight, dreamy daze. Erszabet was close to awakening, but a warm, enveloping blanket was pulled over her small body, pushing her back into oblivion.

The phantom almost glided to his wardrobe, opening the door tentatively.

"Now….which one for my beloved?" Erik whispered to the emptiness, rummaging around in the deep, oak armoire, "Which dress will do her justice?".

His cold hand grabbed a black, cotton dress with lace sewed around the hem, a dress that trailed behind and began to shorten at mid-thigh length, which would show the alluring sight of a garter on her smooth, unblemished skin. Erik smiled to himself and shut the wardrobe door. He held it carefully, so it didn't touch the ground, and lay it beside Erszabet's sleeping form. With a loss of control, Erik reached out and stroked her delicate cheek lovingly.

" I would hate to have to kill you my little one…"

Above ground, the sun was beginning to brighten the Hungarian skies. Birds had taken wing and darted with skill in the breeze high above. But inside the opera house panic had broke free. After the discovery of Erszabet's disappearance, the entire opera house was searched, checking every dark corner and hidden door. Natalya sat with dismay on Erszabet's bed, rocking to and fro with an almost psychotic jerk, sobbing to herself.

"_He has taken her!" _Natalya thought wildly_ " I must save her somehow!"_

A knock at the door announced the arrival of the police, asking for a statement. Then a hour or two later, an ambulance pulled up outside the opera house, with two stern looking men stepping out with a straight jacket, and a woman being dragged to it by a tall policeman.

"I am not insane!" Natalya screamed " The Phantom has taken her! Taken her to hell! To be his forever!" She pulled at the officer's arm frantically "You must save her! You must!"

The stern-looking paramedics came to her and fastened her in a straight jacket, then unfolding a stretcher and tying her to it too.

"Now now Miss, We will find her…don't you worry"

"But if you try to take her from him, the Phantom will kill you! He will kill her!"

The officer walked away as the doors were shut, making Natalya's screams dull inside the metal, "There is no phantom of the opera" he cursed under his breath "Damn madwoman".

Deep, soul-scratching notes shrieked into the air, clawing at the room's echo, reaching for every heartbeat with a hungry hand. The music drifted into Erszabet's dream, and began to wake her from the land of sunshine and flowers she always dreamed of. She blinked slowly and sat up, confused by the beautiful, yet haunting, sound that hurt and healed at the same time. Erszabet twisted so her feet were hanging off the bed, and pushed herself to stand, to follow the source. As she stood, her red, lace nightgown hung loosely behind her slim legs, exposing her black, tied corset and black panties, showing suspender's that kept her stockings up.

Erik played his violin with intense passion, refusing to look away for even a moment as his hands guided the bow across the silver strings. In this song was his obsession, love, power, desire and anger, all set free by the bow as it sang in the candle-lit room.

" _**Who is it there?…" **_ A voice began to sing, _**"Who is here with me in this place?"**_

Erik stopped playing with surprise and turned around, to see Erszabet come towards him.__

"Where am I? "

Erik slowly put his violin aside and took a step forward,

"_**Welcome to your new home" **_He sang in return, with a gruff edge to his voice _**"I trust everything is to your liking…"**_

Erszabet gazed at the handsome man, stood in a black, Victorian style suit with a red neckerchief as he sung to her. She walked towards him and the man opened his arms out wide to her,

"_**My new home?! Who are you to tell me that?!" **_ She exclaimed _**"I don't mean to be rude but is it you who has brought me here?"**_

Erik narrowed his eyes and grabbed her, entrapping her in his arms.

" _**I have brought you here, for years I have wanted you to see me…" **_Erik took a breath and continued _**"Now you have come of age... It is time Erszabet, It is time to succumb…"**_

Erszabet's eyes widened with fear as the phantom leaned in close,

"And now I have you I will never let you go…"

He grabbed her chin and kissed her roughly, enjoying the softness of her lips,

"_**You belong to me……."**_

She tried to push him away, hitting at his broad chest, Erik just grabbed her wrists and held them behind her back,

"I'll never belong to you!"

Erik laughed cruelly and bit at her throat,

"I will not take no for an answer"

- Hope you like that chapter, more soon, I promise!- xxx


End file.
